Enterprise systems and other customers log security and other related information on data traveling on their data networks for security and analysis purposes. As the size of logged data may be extensive, an enterprise customer may use a security operations center to store and analyze its logged data. A security operations center may provide storage and analysis functionality for multiple customers.